


Lies and the rage of Peggy Carter

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Gen, Post-Canon, Propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: When her daughter tells her what is being taught about Captain America at her school, Peggy Carter is far from pleased.





	Lies and the rage of Peggy Carter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> This is just something I needed to get off my chest. More notes at the end.

Peggy Carter’s home  
Night

After putting her children to bed, Peggy made her way into the living room. Her husband was sitting on the couch, watching the news when she sat down next to him with a frustrated sigh.

“Rough day you haven’t told me about?” her husband asked, concerned by her change in demeanor from earlier in the day.

“I’m tempted to have a long talk with our daughter’s history teacher,” Peggy grumbled and he raised an eyebrow.

“What did he do now?” her husband asked in a patient tone, knowing that this teacher was someone that he and his wife had had issues with in the past.

“He’s teaching kids that I turned Steve into Captain America, that I taught Steve things like integrity, which is utter Bullocks! Steve already had that when I met him and everything he became, he became because he strove for it!” Peggy ranted, angry that this teacher was trying to take away Steve’s accomplishments by giving her the credit. 

“He’s an idiot. What does it matter what he thinks?” her husband asked patiently.

“It matters because he’s teaching our daughter and everyone in his class lies,” Peggy said firmly and her husband nodded.

“True,” he acknowledged, knowing not everyone would have known Captain America like his wife had and wouldn’t know the truth. “We can call the principal and have a meeting about this. We can have this sorted out.”

Peggy nodded, a fire in her eyes he usually only saw when she was talking about work. He pitied the poor fool who had attempted to spread lies about Steve Rogers to Peggy Carter’s child.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what prompted this? Well, earlier today, I saw a video interview with Hayley Atwell on Steve and Peggy’s relationship. During the interview, one of the writers claimed that Peggy turned Steve into Captain America and that Peggy taught Steve things like integrity and call to action. 
> 
> That is such a stupid statement, for multiple reasons. Did Peggy help Steve on his journey to becoming Cap? Absolutely, but she didn’t turn him into Captain America. That was something Steve did by himself through his actions. And Steve was shown to possess qualities like integrity and a willingness to answer the call to action before he met Peggy. It’s why he was chosen for Project Rebirth. Peggy would probably be infuriated by those statements. 
> 
> Peggy is Steve’s endgame, that is a fact. These writers don’t need to keep going on about it, trying to elevate the relationship to a height it’s not at with lies. It’s just annoying.


End file.
